


Zombie's vs Libero's

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Rarepair, Survival, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: this was a commissioned one shot request for a zombie au.I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result





	Zombie's vs Libero's

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commissioned one shot request for a zombie au.  
I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result

It's been 26 days since the zombie apocalypse hit Miyagi and Noya had made sure to keep his team together and in check, so it was much to his surprise when he was the one who ended up getting separated from them as he woke up with a collapsed wall upon him. However, the libero wasn’t injured and was able to get up and dust himself down. 

A quick look around before walking forward was something he hammered in to his teams head for them all to remember. As he did so he followed his actions with a few more steady steps until he was sure the coast was clear 

Noya walked the abandoned, rubble and damaged streets of his home town with no one in sight for what felt like miles. That was until he heard a noise coming from one of the smashed-up sheds in a passing garden, the small male stopped in fear and quickly picked up a stray brick from the floor and waited for more signs of movement. A couple of moments later the shed door opened and a familiar yet not well-known face came to light 

“Watari... Watari Shinji... r... right?” 

Noya felt a blush form over his cheeks as the Seijoh’s libero walked from the shed. 

“Shinji is fine--- wait! You haven't been bitten, have you?!” 

Watari jumped back on edge 

“no, wait... have you?” 

Noya asked in the hope that his love interest was still human. Watari shook his head 

“Nishinoya... right?” 

The Seijoh libero asked as he made his way from the garden. Noya blushed even harder that he was remembered, although it was hard to forget the rolling thunder crow 

“call me Yu. Where's your team?” 

“I don’t know...” 

Watari’s shoulders dropped as he looked to the floor 

“we were together... but... then we got attacked by a group of very fast zombies and ended up splitting” 

The libero explained. Noya made his way over to him and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder making the other male look up in surprise 

“don’t worry, they will be safe and we can work together to find them. I got separated too so it’s best to work together huh?” 

Watari nodded towards the two-toned haired male and followed him as he walked forward. 

As they both wandered closer to the ends of Miyagi they decided that the best bet was to take shelter for the night and continue the search when the sun begins to rise 

Right as Noya jumped over a fence which led to a massive field before the woods he turned to watch Watari behind him. As the Seijoh libero went to climb the fence he was tackled to the ground by a flesh starved zombie with half his head missing dripping a gooey substance and god knows what else from his face, his fingers cracked, his skin a horrible shade of grey and his scent so unbarring that Noya almost lost focus. 

a gasping sound came from the zombie along with screams of fear from Watari was what brought Noya back to the real world and he called out for his love interest as he jumped back over the fence in the speed of light. As he did so his foot made contact with the zombie's head making it shatter even more. Watari was still lying on the floor a whimpering mess of shock as the zombie was just inches away from tearing in to him 

“Shinji!!” 

Noya called out as he stepped above the other male with his hand out, Watari grabbed it and was heaved off the floor. The Seijoh male quickly wrapped his arms around Noya and the crow felt how much he was shaking 

“hey, hey I’m here. Your safe, don’t be scared. I wouldn’t let anyone or thing harm your beautiful self” 

Noya pulled back and winked at his interest. Watari blushed 

~ is he... flirting with me? ~ 

He thought to himself before Noya quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the fence as he caught sight of some slow-moving zombies limping towards them 

“quick! You first. Go!” 

Noya ordered Watari and helped push him up and over the fence as he quickly followed behind him. Noya grabbed Watari’s hand and they both ran across the massive field in to the woods for safety. 

Both the boys ran and ran and ran until they couldn’t run anymore 

“over there! Under that tree, we can spend the night there” 

Noya smiled and Watari nodded nervously 

As they both climbed under Watari pulled his knees to his chest and whimpered ever so slightly. Noya looked at him with a sad smile as he reached his arm out 

“here, I'll keep you warm” 

Watari’s bottom lip quivered at the males kindness, he didn’t even know him that well and he had already risked his life to save him from a zombie, offered to keep him safe and is now wanted to keep him warm. The short haired male scooted in closer to Noya for him to put his arm over 

“see, if we stay cuddled up like this... then we can keep each other warm and---” 

Noya was cut off as Watari lifted up his head and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. As they pulled away Watari blushed at the other 

“sorry... I’m... I didn’t---” 

This time Watari was cut off by Noya placing his hand gently on his cheek as he leaned in to return the kiss. Both males lovingly embraced the softness against each other and hummed in to one another's mouths 

Noya pulled back first with a soft smile 

“let’s not over think things too much, we need to keep each other safe” 

He explained as he pulled Watari in to a warm embrace. 

Hours later and the sun began to rise, both the boys were woken abruptly by multiple screams and yells along with loud smashing and banging noises to follow. Worryingly they sat up and held each other close as they saw Zombies from each direction making their way closer and closer until... 

“fuuuuuuuck you!!” 

A massive log of wood went flying towards one of the crippled zombies fully taking him out. The libero’s turned in shock to see their team mates working together to take out each and every one of the surrounding monsters 

Shock filled their minds as they watched the teams battle it out together until eventually not a single zombie was standing 

“Watari!” 

“Nishinoya!” 

Oikawa and Daichi ran over to the sheltered tree along with everyone else 

“I’m so glad you found each other!” 

Both the team captains threw their arms around the smaller males in relief 

“come on, we need to go! It's not safe here” 

Iwaizumi called out 

Both Watari and Noya looked at each other before looking down at their hands as their fingers entwined 

Soft blushing smiles plastered their faces as they got up and ran hand in hand behind their team mates.


End file.
